


Make You Mine

by Wordseeker



Series: Gabenath stories [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Smut, because i feel like it, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordseeker/pseuds/Wordseeker
Summary: Sometimes we feel more than we should.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Gabenath stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643809
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For clearance:  
Sentences in italics are Nathalie's thoughts, but single words in italics are not.
> 
> And I'm working on sequel to "Narcissist"!

They were rather quiet, throttled moans dominated by the sound of their skin knocking together. There was no need for a show, no ambience either.

_She _made it clear; it had to be a quick, comforting fuck.

Gabriel wouldn't mind and even prefer making things more _sweetly_ if she agreed. She rarely did.

Yet, he couldn't deny the pleasure filtering through his body when Nathalie was riding his shaft wordlessly, just like now. His cheek pressed to her neckline, warm breath brushing her breast, a sharp mewl leaving his mouth as she lowered her hips on him, deepening his excitation. Apparently her arousal also rose, because she had quickened the pace. 

He tilted his head back as he felt her straightening up, one hand gripping his arm and other pressing his torso. He grabbed her harder as their sparkling eyes met, silently sharing desperation of uniting, more than they already had. Breathing heavily, Nathalie took him by surprise when she slowly leaned her head to his. He hesitantly leaned his, and that was when she retreated.

It was supposed to be a quick, comforting fuck.

Breathing fastened, he brushed her silky hair and she leaned again, finally pressing her lips on his which rewarded her with little, unacceptably sweet moan of him. A moan right into her open mouth. Both were on the edge, higher and higher and the kiss would need to be broken if they wished to breath ever again, but faces stayed milimeters from each other.

And then, he saw and felt her satisfaction reached, his came right after. Though _satisfaction _wasn't the most applying word, as both _lovers _would agree. Again, wrong word.

He withdrew and her head lied on his bare chest. Taking deep breaths at first, slowing down with seconds passing and there was nothing surrouding them but silence. No one in darkened room but two bodies sitting on the bed, clenched to one another.

_Too close for the party is over. Too close! Too close..._

He didn't mind this prolonged closeness, while she would give everything for the ability to stand up and go.  


Gabriel's fingers were moving gently on and within Nathalie's hair, his vague gaze placed on the wall when he felt his chest wetting, in company of woman's petite sob.

_I'm not trying to make you mine, I swear! I just-_

He didn't ask. His embrace around her strenghtened as her tears were dropping.

_I just love you._

It was only a quick, comforting fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I felt huge amount of inspiration from "Fuck Away The Pain" by Divide The Day mixed with my shitty mood and desire to see Nathalie cry.  
Now I lowkey see it as Gabe and Nath comforting each other while being hated after "Chat Blanc" because the coincidence is hilarious :)


End file.
